prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mensajes de "A" en la Temporada 3
Hay 41 mensajes en la Temporada 3, distribuidos como: *Enviado por Big A y A-Team (menos Spencer): 33 *Enviado por Spencer: 3 *Enviado por Original A antes de Pilot: 2 *Enviado por Jenna: 1 *Enviado por Caleb: 1 *Enviado como una broma: 1 Además, Emily recibió dos llamadas telefónicas, presumiblemente realizadas por Big A. Episodio 1: It Happened 'That Night' Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Show me your boobs. -A (assumed to have been sent by an impostor) (Read aloud, never shown on screen). Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts. Game on, bitches. –A. (with alot of pictures of the girls near Ali's grave in Spencer's car) (Read aloud, never shown on screen). Enviado a Emily: I bet you remember me. Episodio 2: Blood Is The New Black Enviado a Aria: Daddy needs to know. Or I let the other one go. To the police. 'Night-night. – A Enviado a Emily: DEAD GIRLS CANT SMILE (written on "Ali's" teeth) Episodio 4: Birds of a Feather Enviado a las cuatro chicas: Imagine what I could do with fifty grand. – A Enviado a Hanna: I'm everywhere, Hanna – A (sent with a photo of a car accident) Episodio 6: The Remains of the "A" Enviado a Spencer: Hey Spence, I have one more surprise for you. Garrett isn't their killer''. – A Episodio 7: Crazy Enviado a Hanna: SEE HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO GET YOUR BLOOD? (with an "A" circled on the board) Episodio 8: Stolen Kisses Enviado a Spencer (también por Emily y Aria): Mona's almost gone. Hanna's next. – A Episodio 10: The Kahn Game Enviado a Hanna The Apple Rose Grille at closing time. Go alone or Caleb pays. -A (Caleb pretending to be A) Episode 10: What Lies Beneath Enviado a Hanna y Emily: I'm saving you for later -A (spray-painted on wall) Episodio 12: The Lady Killer Enviado a Paige: 10PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery ...s hurt. – A (Paige's thumb blocks part of the message, but she later told the police it said if she didn't come alone, Emily would get hurt.) Possibility: 10PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery '''or Emily get's hurt. – A Enviado a Aria, Hanna y Spencer: Stand down, bitches. Play it my way and Emily stays safe. – A Enviado a Spencer (también por Aria y Hanna): Let's settle this. Alison's grave. 10 pm. Bring Maya's bag. -A Tell Emily and I'll leave you holding the bag. (with photo of a body bag) Enviado a Emily: (Phone call - digitally altered voice) You have one minute... GET OUT! Enviado a las cuatro chicas: (Phone call - digitally altered voice) Emily, I owe you one. Episodio 13: This Is A Dark Ride Enviado a Spencer y Hanna: Aria wrote her own name because Adam Lambert could not hear her over the noise on the train. After she was abducted by "A," the other letters are wiped away leaving only A''' behind. '''A-'''RIA Enviado a Spencer (también por Hanna) Guess who won't be making it to the end of the line? – A Episodio 14: She's Better Now Enviado a Aria: A basket and a balloon that says "It's '''A Boy" Like babies, lies grow bigger. Then they start talking. When will YOU? Episodio 15: Mona-Mania Enviado a Spencer, Hanna and Emily: Keep moving ladies. NoThing To see here. -A Enviado a Spencer: Quit while you're ahead Bitch. - A Enviado a Hanna: Cut Mona off? Big mistake. You're not the only one who can slice and dice... -A Episodio 16: Misery Loves Company Enviado a Hanna: Next time you'll be left faceless. - A Episodio 17: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Enviado a Spencer: Ezra freaked. He broke up with me. Can you meet in the park? (sent from "A" pretending to be Aria) Enviado a Aria: Thought you needed a little push, so I pushed "send" for you. –A Enviado a Alison: THE BLONDE LEADING THE BLIND! -A TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE -A 4 Other Notes from A Episodio 18: Dead to Me Enviado a Emily: In French: ArreTe de creuser! LA police sAit dejA que c'esT Toi qui esT cApAble de meurTre! (written on one of the cards Emily put in Alison's grave) In English: Stop digging! The police already know it's you that's capable of murder! (translated by Spencer) Episodio 19: What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Enviado a Spencer: You raT ouT T, I Take down 1 of your 3. -A (scratched on the inside of Spencer's sunglasses) Enviado a Emily: Better tell him to save a couple. He might need it. – A (referring to Jason DiLaurentis' porch being covered with whiskey bottles) Episodio 20: Hot Water Enviado a Spencer: STEAMY WITH WREN STEAMY WITH ME. -A (Written on a steam-covered mirror.) Episodio 21: Out of Sight, Out of Mind Enviado a Spencer: SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR LOOSE LIPS. -A (Attached to a wreath of flowers with "WITH DEEPEST SYMPATHY" attached) Enviado a Emily: Toby is no more. -A (In a mini-casket & along with a funeral plan for Toby) Episodio 22: Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Enviado a Spencer: Will the Circle Be Unbroken? -A Enviado a Hanna: An image of Ashley before she runs over Detective Wilden with '-A' on it. Episodio 23: I’m Your Puppet Enviado a Aria: A poster of the a carnival with an 'A '''encircled. Italian: SCURO CARNIV'A'LE (bold means encircled) English: DARK CARNIV'A'''L Enviado a Hanna: Hear that? It's the sound of your mistake. When you want the bell back, gimme a ring! -A Episodio 24: A DAngerous GAme Enviado a Jenna: 32 Rte 6. Be there at 9 tonight. -A (This seems to have have been sent to Toby by Spencer since he meets Spencer there later that night.) (Picture on the right is "A" sending a text standing outside Jenna's house, not Jenna receiving the message.) Enviado a Hanna (Malcolm incluido): An old picture of Alison and Spencer. (This seems to have been sent by Spencer acting as "A" to ensure Malcolm would ID her.) Enviado a las cuatro chicas (Mona incluida): You're mine now. Kisses – A Otros Mensajes *A's Messages in Season 1 *A's Messages in Season 2 *A's Messages in Season 4 *A's Messages in Season 5 *A's Messages in Season 6 *A's Messages in the Books Navegación Categoría:Mensajes de A